Friendly Flirting
by GoneAbsolutelyMad
Summary: He was always flirting. He touched lightly, draped his arm around thin shoulders lightly. It didn't matter where, or if he was in costume or not. That was what Wally did: he flirted. But not with Jinx.


**New story! Maybe it'll be a chapter story (but a short one), or maybe just this one-shot. We'll see.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**TTTTTT**

He was always flirting. He touched lightly, draped his arm around thin shoulders lightly. It didn't matter where, or if he was in costume or not. That was what Wally did: he flirted.

But not with Jinx.

No, that wasn't true. He flirted with her sometimes, when they were alone together. He would drop roses on her dresser, and leave her little chocolates in random places all over the apartment. And honestly, she appreciated it. It was nice that he showed her his love.

But each time he casually draped his arm around another girl's shoulder, it felt like a hammer was being taken to her ribcage. She told him that it bothered her; she had threatened to hex him. Something told her he didn't mind the hexes though.

And so it came to happen on a Saturday afternoon, Wally found a new friend at a local café.

Jinx sat at the table by herself, taking small forkfuls of the cheesecake they had ordered. Wally had excused himself to the bathroom nearly five minutes ago, a fact that did not go unnoticed. He was Kid Flash, for Christ's sake; he should have been back four minutes and fifty seconds ago.

Male laughter rang through the air; Wally had returned.

Jinx turned to look, to see if he was trying to catch her attention. He wasn't.

Instead, he was grabbing the attention of a tall blonde. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder (as was usual), as she threw her head back in laughter. A long braid fell lightly against the back of her forest-green shirt. Wally seemed to be saying something, putting emphasis on his words with wild hand gestures. The girl laughed again, and Jinx turned away. She'd seen enough.

She put a tip on the table and walked off, not needing to witness any more. He had told her before that she was special to him. She was the only one he kissed, the only one he cuddled with at nighttime, the only one he had ever loved.

She was beginning to think that was a bunch of bullshit.

Her boots thudded against the sidewalk as she walked to the apartment she and Wally shared, not knowing where else to go. She had just turned her key in the lock when Wally sped up behind her.

"Jinx, why'd you leave without me? I thought you were mad at me!"

Jinx closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. "I _am_ mad at you," she said, pushing the door open.

"What? Why?"

She rolled her eyes, though he couldn't tell from where he stood behind her. "You said you had to go to the bathroom."

"I _did _go to the bathroom," he said, gently closing the door. Something told him Jinx was about to start yelling, and he didn't think the neighbors needed to hear.

She turned to face him, her hands clenched into fists. "Really? Because all I saw was you with your arm around that blonde."

Wally froze, knowing she was serious about this one. She didn't see this time like the others. But he would still try to treat it that way. "Jinxie, I wasn't hitting on her or anything. I was just starting a conversation."

"Some conversation," she shot back.

"Jinx, what do you want me to do? Stop talking to every other girl on the planet?"

"No, I want you to stop flirting with them!"

"I wasn't flirting with her! Why does it even bother you?"

"Because it makes me feel like shit, Wally! Do you know how hard it is to see my boyfriend with his arm around other girls? Every single time I think that this'll be the one that you'll finally leave me for." She paused, dropping her voice to a whisper. "It just feels like you love me less with every time it happens."

Wally's indignant tone was gone in a second as he reached out to take her hand. "Jinx. I never meant to…"

"I know you didn't mean to," she said.

"I'll stop, Jinxie, I promise. I'll stop flirting. I'll shower you in roses, bury you in all the chocolate you want, never stop giving you kisses…"

"Wally…" Jinx groaned, trying and not-trying to stop him from kissing every part of her face.

"Yes?"

"Stop with the kisses."

"Nope," he said, pulling her closer and bringing her lips against his. He gently trailed his tongue along her bottom lip, asking, _begging _for entrance.

Jinx pulled away. "If you think I'm going to forgive you that easily…"

He pulled her in again, his hand pressing firmly (yet, lovingly) on the curve of her back. "If you think I'm going to let you get away that easily," he said, breaking away to rest his forehead against hers. "You would be wrong."

It was her who kissed him that time, gently, softly. He responded eagerly, pushing her softly backwards and onto the sofa.

"Wally," Jinx breathed between kisses.

"Yes, darling?" he asked, nibbling on her earlobe.

"I know what you're doing, and you're not getting away with it."

"I'm not now, am I?" he asked, trailing a line of kisses down the pale skin of her neck.

"I'm…"

"Short of breath?" he substituted, smirking at her.

"Serious Wally. I'm serious."

"Oh well. I think I need to prove to you that you're the only girl for me. Ever." He gently nibbled at her collarbone. "I love you, Jinx."

"I love you too," she said, pulling him back to her lips.

_Damn that Wally West. _

**TTTTTT**

**Do you like? Also, I have a shocker for you guys (not really *shocking*, but I've never written this specific thing before… so we'll see). It should be up either later today/tonight or sometime in the next day or so. It's not flinx, but I think you'll like it. Look for my name or go to my profile if you don't see anything by me posted after this. Happy reading!**


End file.
